powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Superpower Manipulation
The power to manipulate superpowers. Also Called *Ability Manipulation *Paranormal Ability Manipulation *Potentikinesis *Potentiscinesis *Power Domain/Manipulation *Special Manipulation *Special Talent Manipulation *Supernatural Power Manipulation *Supernatural Talent Manipulation *The Great Force *Manipukineesis Capabilities Users have the ability to create, manipulate, remove, change, etc, the supernatural energies/properties in all beings that give them their powers, including themselves, thus allowing every variation of superpowers manipulative abilities. Definitions *'Attack': The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. *'Defense': The powers that release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. *'Specialist': The powers that are not categorized by attacks, defenses and supports. This uses powers that are capable of using abilities with a variety of effects. Such as channeling, inducing effects, manipulating, mimicking, empowering, replicating powers, absorbing powers, etc. *'Support': The powers that temporarily enhances a variety of abilities such as speed, strength, durability, accuracy, powers, etc. This power can also protect the target against any and/or all ailments that hinders them, accelerate their bodies healing process or apply more than one/all physical enhancements at the same time. The user can be a hindrance to enemies. Applications *Ability Focus *Ability Imprinting *Attack Creation *Channeling *Enhanced Power Absorption *Enhanced Power Borrowing *Enhanced Power Learning *Enhanced Power Replication *Power-Shifting *Power Absorption *Power Activation *Power Anchoring *Power Apex Inducement *Power Augmentation *Power Bestowal *Power Borrowing *Power Containment *Power Control Negation *Power Creation *Power Deactivation *Power Destruction *Power Detection *Power Dilution *Power Erasure *Power Evolution *Power Fluctuation *Power Immunity *Power Learning *Power Level Manipulation *Power Limitation Inducement *Power Mixture *Power Negation *Power Opposition *Power Recharging *Power Refining *Power Reflection *Power Replication *Power Restoration *Power Reversal *Power Scattering *Power Sharing *Power Transferal *Power Transmutation *Self-Adaptive Power *Self-Power Augmentation *Self-Power Bestowal *Achieve Nigh Omnipotence and Nigh Omniscience by combining an immense amount of abilities *Grant every single Enhancement on an advanced level. *Damage "true" immortals and other users possessing almighty defensive powers (e.g. Spatial-Temporal Lock) by circumventing the definition hence the restriction of the power. Variations *Immortality Manipulation *Meta Power Manipulation **Meta Ability Creation *Power Embodiment *Power Physiology *Precognition Manipulation *Psychic Falsification *Teleportation Manipulation Associations * Omnipotence * Power Inheritance * Power Warping * Supernatural Manipulation ** Divinity ** Magic ** Science Manipulation Limitations *May be unable to create powers, being limited to manipulating only already existing ones. *Well defined or established powers, such as Universal Irreversibility, Omnilock, Probability Manipulation, etc. are slightly resistant to this power (re-scripting of a certain aspect is possible, but not the core properties) *Cannot affect or create Omnipotence or Omnipotent Powers. *Depending on the power and mastery of the power by the user, the scripting can range from minor superpowers to all powers (except well defined powers) and with a varying range from physical contact to all of existence. *Energy expenditure in the form of mental power etc. can vary from little to extraordinary depending on the mastery of the power by the user (users could self-bestow Infinite Supply, eliminating this limit). *Users of Power Anchoring cannot have their powers manipulated. *May be limited to a certain nature of the abilities (DNA, Magic, etc). **Usually requires the Powers as Programs trope to work. Known Users Known Objects *Nine Stuff (Sidekicks) *Triad Prana (Sidekicks) *Power Gem (Marvel Comics) Gallery Camille_asorbing_power.jpg|Camille (Power Rangers Jungle Fury) absorbing powers. 234318.jpg|Mikan Sakura (Gakuen Alice) can absorb, steal, copy, transfer, erase and seal any and all Alices at her will. File:Orb_Marvel_Cinematic_Universe.png|Orb (Marvel Cinematic Universe - Guardians of the Galaxy), Infinity Stone of Power. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Nigh Powers